


A Lady to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken long to get to the Vale but there she found Sansa, her aunt having died some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



It had taken long to get to the Vale but there she found Sansa, her aunt having died some years ago.

Brienne sunk to one knee as any good knight would in the presence of a lady. She had fought long and hard to find Lady Sansa at the request Lady Stark. Finally, she had found her, though the Lady Sansa was no longer a girl as once described by her deceased mother; she was a woman now.

“You may stand, Lady Brienne. There is no need to kneel. I am honored that you have remained so dedicated to the promise you made to my mother.”

“Lady Sansa, I am no lady,” Brienne said as she drew herself to her full height.

Sansa tilted her head and then took a step forward. “A knight then.”

“I am no knight, my lady.” It was difficult to express but the truth. Sansa continued to regard her with an impassive look before a small smile broke out onto her face.

“You are to me.”

Brienne was caught off guard by the answer. “Lady Sansa, I hope I didn’t intrude. I will be on my way now that I know you are safe-“

“You just arrived. Won’t you please stay? My husband, Lord Robin won’t mind at all.”

How could she say no to that?


End file.
